


chimes of midnight

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Series: Ron/Draco Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco always met at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chimes of midnight

It was always midnight when they met. It was always in the same place – an alcove behind a tapestry on the fourth floor – and it was always amazing.

Ron pressed Draco’s pale frame against the cool stone wall, each tiny imperfection pressing tiny markings into the blonde’s tender flesh. The Gryffindor’s gentle hands smoothed back his lover’s hair, placing kisses on every bit of flesh he could reach.

Draco watched the red head’s eyes slide closed, and he followed suit, basking in their midnight escapade. It would be the last time, and only Draco knew. Only Draco could tell Ron that why they had to stop. Only Draco could. But only Draco didn’t.

Ron moved to place a chaste kiss upon Draco’s lips, and found them still and cold. His eyes opened, and matched Draco’s tear filled silver ones. Ron’s look of concern was too much for Draco’s heart.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. The Slytherin slid lithely through the door, the chimes of midnight masking the sound of a terrified boy, running away into the night.


End file.
